finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lakshmi
Lakshmi , also known as Starlet, is a recurring entity in the series. She is a beautiful woman who first appeared as a summon in Final Fantasy VI. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Lakshmi is an esper obtained by defeating Chadarnook in Jidoor. Her summon, Alluring Embrace (Group Hug in the original SNES version), restores HP to the entire party. Her Spell Power is 34, and she costs 74 MP to summon. She teaches Cure (x25), Cura (x16), Curaga (x1), Regen (x20), Esuna (x20). At Level Up, she provides +2 boost to Stamina. Final Fantasy XIV Lakshmi, the Lady of Bliss, appears in the second expansion, ''Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, as a primal summoned by the Ananta beast-tribe. ''Final Fantasy XV There is a possessed painting of a woman in Altissia called ''Lakshmi that initiates a battle when approached. It alludes to a similar scene in Final Fantasy VI where the painting of Lakshmi is possessed by Chadarnook. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II Lakshmi appears as a summon in ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II. In addition, an upgraded version known as Lakshmi α, can be obtained as a summon. ;Lakshmi (Curaga) Lakshmi is a light-elemental summon. She was previously obtained through the summon drawing shop. In the 2017 release of the game, her use has become exclusive to Aemo. ;Appearance ;Stats ;Abilities Lakshmi allows the wielder to use the following abilities depending on the signet's rank. The following are bonus abilities granted to Wrieg: ;Gallery File:FFDII Lakshmi Curaga I Signet.png|Artwork (1★). File:FFDII Lakshmi Curaga II Signet.png|Artwork (2★). File:FFDII Lakshmi Curaga III Signet.png|Artwork (3★). FFDII Lakshmi Curaga I Crystal.png|Signet (1★). FFDII Lakshmi Curaga II Crystal.png|Signet (2★). ;Lakshmi (Pulse of Life) Lakshmi is a light-elemental summon. Lakshmi's design is based off her appearance from Final Fantasy VI. Her special attack Alluring Embrace restores the entire party's HP and hastens the player's next action. Summoning Lakshmi costs 3 points from the Consumption Gauge. In the 2017 release of the game, her use has become exclusive to Deathlord. Depending on the summon's rank, Lakshmi can allow the wielder to use the following abilities: *Pulse of Life I *Pulse of Life II *Pulse of Life III ;Upgrading stats FFLTNS Lakshmi Rank 6.png|Artwork (Rank 6). FFLII Lakshmi Rank 7 Artwork.png|Artwork (Rank 7). FFLTnS Lakshmi.png|Phantom Stone (Rank 5). FFLTnS_Lakshmi_Alt1.png|Phantom Stone (Rank 6). Lakshmi_Stone_Icon.png|Phantom Stone icon. ;Lakshmi (Mighty Wall) Lakshmi α is a high ranked light-elemental summon and upgraded version of Lakshmi. Like Lakshmi, Lakshmi α's special attack is Alluring Embrace, which restores the entire party's HP and hastens the player's next action. All versions of Lakshmi α are able to go up to rank 7 and using the summon in battle costs 3 point from the Consumption Gauge. In the 2017 release of the game, her use has become exclusive to Deathlord. Depending on the summon's rank, Lakshmi α can allow the wielder to use the following abilities: *Mighty Wall I *Mighty Wall II *Mighty Wall III ;Upgrading Stats FFLII Lakshmi α Artwork.png|Artwork (Rank 5). FFLII Lakshmi α Rank 7 Artwork.png|Artwork (Rank 7). FFLII Lakshmi α.png|Phantom Stone (Rank 5). FFLTnS Lakshmi α Alt1.png|Phantom Stone (Rank 6). FFLTnS Lakshmi α Alt2.png|Phantom Stone (Rank 7). ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Lakshmi Artwork.png|Lakshmi (★1). FFBE Lakshmi Artwork 2.png|Lakshmi (★2). FFBE Lakshmi Artwork 3.png|Lakshmi (★3). FFBE Lakshmi Portrait.png|Lakshmi's portrait (★1). FFBE Lakshmi Portrait 2.png|Lakshmi's portrait (★2). FFBE Lakshmi Portrait 3.png|Lakshmi's portrait (★3). FFBE Lakshmi Sprite.png|Boss sprite. ''Mobius Final Fantasy Lakshmi appears as a wind-element ability card in Mobius Final Fantasy. Her ability is Windwave which is a ranger ability that allows a cone wind attack. She produces four earth orbs in battle. She possesses the extra skills Breaker-Killer, Critical Retrieval and Critical Sundering. Her auto-ability is Break Power Up+3%. She can be obtained from the Ability Card Shop or through Summoning. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Etymology Trivia *Lakshmi is the name of a server in Final Fantasy XI. de:Lakshmi ru:Лакшми